This invention relates to a centering device for wood lathe stock. More particularly, the present invention relates to a centering device and method which provide for automatic centering of wood lathe stock as the stock is sawn from opposite sides. Safety features are provided since the wood member is firmly held in crossed slots on each end. The present invention is a substantial labor saving device, sharply reducing the time required for centering the ends of a piece of wood stock. In use, the present centering device is normally mounted on a band saw or other machine tool.
In previous standard wood lathe practice of making a cross mark on the ends of wood stock from corner to corner and then center punching, either with a punch or an awl, problems have arisen in properly marking the center of the stock due to the particular structure of the end grain of the wood which can deflect the tool and result in the point marked as center being off-center. In addition, an inordinate amount of time has been required in locating the center of the ends of wood stock by the use of previous methods.
Previous wood working devices having an adjustable fence or a combination of a fence and stop member are described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 836,006 to Bemis; 2,064,607 to Hirtz; 2,119,353 to Reimer; 2,696,854 to Woodruff; and 4,454,793 to Strong.
By the present invention there is provided an improved apparatus and method for locating the center of the ends of wood stock for use such as in a wood turning operation. The apparatus includes an adjustable fence with stop member mounted on a band saw or other machine tool. The method of the invention employs the adjustable fence and stop member along with a wood lathe.
An additional aspect of the invention includes providing adapters for a live lathe center. Use of the improved adapters results in safer operation, particularly when working with soft wood, and also reduces the time required for the wood turning operation.